


Friends with Benefits

by WhatTheFwak



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Maledom, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheFwak/pseuds/WhatTheFwak
Summary: It began with a drunken kiss. How did it blossom into a series of escapades behind the League and the Team's back?





	Friends with Benefits

|MOUNT JUSTICE July 9, 10:38 EDT

"Conner, Cassie. You're supposed to be more mature than this. You're heroes! We left you in charge of the team's anniversary party and you leave the shores of the beach like this!?"

Aquaman yelled at the two, who opted not to make eye contact with him, pointing at the mess that had accumulated over the night.

Entire chairs and tables were embedded halfway into the sand. The tides gently swished over the debris, unwillingly taking in more pollution into the ocean, already marred with it.

Aquaman frowned. "Tsk.. Unacceptable!" The two of you will have to clean up this entire mess. Every bit of garbage in a radius of 500 meters from this point." He tossed garbage bags to the pair.

"Every bit of it, down to the last bottle cap. I expect this to be done by midnight. Enjoy."

"Yes, sir." 

Aquaman turned and began to walk toward Mount Justice, leaving the pair to gaze upon the enormous stretch of land before them.

Conner sighed. This was ridiculous. How were they supposed to clear _all_ of this junk?

Cassandra put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, lets get started." She said, handing him a trash bag and grinning.

|MOUNT JUSTICE July 9, 13:23 EDT

"Tink." Empty cans clanged together in the bag. Conner looked back at the ocean, where Cassandra was using flight to soar through the water with an enormous net, gathering debris.

He sighed. Flying. Now that was a superpower. Super-strength could only do so much. And honestly, sometimes it was a burden.

His options in terms of partners was limited to other heroes.. or villains with the same ability as him.

Cassandra burst out of the water, a massive net filled to the brim with all sorts of junk in hand, and grinned.

"Conner! Incoming!"

He ducked right as the refuse came crashing down into the sand, leaving a sizable dent on the beach.

"Woah! The hell are you doing?!" He yelled.

She grinned. "Oops! Guess you're gonna clean that up now. At least you have something to do now instead of counting the sand."

He groaned. "I just cleaned that spot up!"

"Well, clean it again!" She giggled before diving back down into the water.

Now he really had something to sigh about. What was he thinking about again?

Right. "...Someone just like... her?" he mumbled.

Conner shook his head. What was he thinking? They were teammates. Friends. Nothing more than friends.

He glanced back at the pile of litter behind him. "Well, might as well get this mess out of here. Again."

Meanwhile, Cassandra continued to stare at him, the gentle motion of the water masking her exposed head.

"Just like me?" She thought, and smiled.

|MOUNT JUSTICE July 9, 19:48 EDT

Superboy stepped out of the shower, a large towel covering his lower half. His free hands ruffled his hair with another towel until it dried.

"And I thought Batman's missions were hard." He mumbled, collapsing back-first onto his bed and stretching out his fatigued limbs.

"So much for 'powered by the sun'..."

"..." He squinted, beginning to remember the events of yesterday night, and his eyes shot open.

Things were a little heated at the party.. Really heated. They got wasted... At least they kept their clothes on.

Most of them at least.

"But was it all the alcohol..or does she like me?'' he said under his breath, recalling being brought behind the trees by Wonder Girl and forcefully kissed by her, french and all.

Her hand groped his groin, other trailing down his muscular rear while her lips sucking gently on his own and tried to tongue-wrestle with him.

"Conner?" A soft voice called out from outside his room.

He was too lost in thought to notice.

"Really hard to think too much of that.. And it was kinda hot..."

"Conner, I can hear you."

"And when she put her hands around me.. and pressed up on.. Did she mean it?"

"Conner!" She finally yelled, pounding on his door.

"Huh?" He jolted up, finally noticing her presence outside his room.

He scrambled to his feet, tossing a shirt over his head and pulling it down over his waist.

Meanwhile, outside his room, Cassandra had her ear pressed against the door. She could hear the ruffling of fabric as it slid over his body. And the jingling of a belt he had just grabbed from the closet.

"Stop."

Conner froze. He had his belt in one hand and the other holding his jeans, half pulled up on one of his legs.

"Just open the door." She said nonchalantly.

"...Can I at least put a towel on?"

"...Yeah."

The door to his room slid open about 10 seconds later, revealing an arms-folded Wonder Girl.

Her eyes trailed from his feet up to his head.

Honestly, she was kind of disappointed that he had his shirt on. That body was something that she'd like to see.

Superboy awkwardly scratched his neck, not making eye contact with her.

"So uh... You.. needed something?"

" I could hear you the entire time. I have super hearing, too."

"Oh.." A red hue spread across his cheeks as he glanced at the floor and moved his hand to the back of his head.

He glanced back at her for a split second, then decided it was less awkward to not make eye contact.

"I-..."

She let out a short sigh.

"Lets not continue this outside. Let me in."

He stood to the side, allowing her to stride into his room.

She turned around and unfolded her arms. "Close the door."

"...Alright."

Conner's eyes shifted to the side as she continued to stare him down.

"Wonder-Cassie? What are we- No, I mean, why did-? I mean.. you and me?"

She stared into his deep, blue eyes and put a finger over his lips.

"Friends with benefits? Is that.. What you want?" She gingerly whispered. So quietly that they were the only two people in the entire world who could possibly hear it.

"...You don't have to put it so bluntly, but..."

|MOUNT JUSTICE July 9, 19:54 EDT

"Ahh..hgnnh..Hf, hf.." Wet sounds filled the air in the room.

Conner had his head back, moaning without restraint as she sucked eagerly on his shaft. She took it all the way down her throat, not even gagging once as her tongue relentlessly swiveled around, gliding over the hard flesh.

"S-slow down! I'm-" She stared up at him, moving her hand up his abdomen all the way to his chest underneath his shirt, feeling down his abs.

Instead of obliging him, she sucked even harder, faster. Deeper. Until her lips were touching his skin.

The hairs on his neck stood on end, goosebumps forming on his skin as she continued her intense assault on his most sensitive spots. Was this how all the girls he did it to felt?

"Ngghh..ffd.." His body tensed up, eyes closed ceaselessly along with his trembling lips. Her fingers ran down his midsection, touching and feeling the deep cuts in between them.

"I wanted to see if you'd blow right away.. So I used as much technique as possible. But you REALLY held on.. Conner.. You always.. always amaze me." She said, pulling her mouth off of his throbbing, swollen erection. It quivered slightly.

"Alright. You get full access." Those words seemed familiar... had he heard that before? Not that it mattered at this point.

She lay down on her back, spreading her legs and beckoning at him to come over with the most irresistible, provocative expression on her face.

"Amaze me here, too." He got off the table, legs still shaking. Each moment his manhood spent in the cold air, not in the warmth of a tight, wet embrace sent shivers up to his neck.

He knelt down, grasping her cheeks, still clad in her tight, black leggings. There was a clear outline where her privates were. It smelled subtly sweet, a sharp tang making its way up his nostrils. He liked it. His thumb spread open her cheeks, admiring the view for a moment.

"Wait..You're into this kind of thing right? I pegged you as such."

"...I.. didn't know until I saw you. But yeah, definitely. So...gorgeous. Like a cushion. Your toned, cute little pussy." He really knew how to make her feel embarrassed.

Her cheeks turned a red hue. He didn't have to put it so.. bluntly. "Conner..you're murmbling again.. not that I want you to stop."

"S-sorry. Back to you." He said, edging his face closer to her soft, quivering slit.

His tongue snaked out. touching the outside of her vulva, tracing around it slowly. His hand gently stroked her toned thighs as her lips drooled fluids, caught inside her tight leggings.

"Lets get rid of this" he said, pulling them down and exposing her bare pussy.

"Such a pretty colour." Pink, oozing and twitching constantly.

"Sh-shut up. I've heard that you're good at this, so show me if-f...fffg" Her fingers dug down into the ground as his tongue touched her insides.

His act of revenge for what went on earlier.

"You know..I haven't been with anyone who could handle my full force yet. I'm guessing that you can, though. I won't hold back, alright?"

"I-I can take it." "Good." He resumed his treatment, fingers running down her own abdomen, just as she did his, caressing and feeling every nook and cranny on her lower half. He was good at this, teasing and tempting her. This was bliss. Being touched and ravaged by him.

His tongue swirled and poked inside her. She threw her head back, murmuring "Fuck.." under her breath, fingers crawling down her body and towards her cunt while her other hand groped her breasts, nipples poking through her tight shirt.

"Lets speed it up." His tongue wiggled around inside her even faster, pushing against her walls, which responded by clamping down even harder on him and eliciting loud moans.

She bit down on her lip, fingers rubbing her clitoris as he continued to stir up her insides with his tongue. His lips made contact with her lower ones, kissing it as if he were sucking out every bit of fluid.

"Nghh..Cnnrrrrr" She moaned through her teeth.

"Why did you stop? She said, opening her eyes. He was right on top of her now, a dead serious expression on his face as he looked down upon her body.

"You think I haven't noticed? Always eyeing me in the showers, glancing at me during briefings. Whispering to the other girls about how much you want me. I heard you too. Now, you have me."

Her arms wrapped around his back, leaning in. "Is that so? Show me then." She grinned as his tip poked at her entrance, demanding access inside.

"Do it." She whispered into his ear.

No time was wasted. He thrusted deep inside her, ripping her hymen open through the tightness of her walls, gripping his length like a vice.

Nobody else had ever felt like this. So strong, able to take everything he gave her. Any regular person would've been crushed by her firm grip. But he wasn't a regular person, and neither was she.

"Fffuckk!" She yelled, nails digging deep into his back, breaking the skin. Something no other girl had ever done. It hurt so good.

"..Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at her glazed eyes and open mouth. Like she had passed out.

"Y-Yeshh.." she mumbled. "Keepp ggoing..." He slowly pulled out, thrusting back in gently. Some time would be needed for her to get adjusted to this feeling. After all, she was a virgin.

"Hhh..Harder." More power surged within his thrusts, pulling out almost completely and thrusting inside, his glans knocking at her cervix.

"GFGHh...hhhh" She gritted her teeth even harder together until they were on the verge of breaking. Her nails dug even deeper into his back as the bed creaked underneath them. It was built specifically for him. Hopefully it was built well enough.

"Hhfh..dr" Each thrust sent her into a frenzy. She clawed at his back as he pummeled her pussy with enough force to break through a steel wall, exactly how she wanted it. As hard as it could be. As fast as it could be. Her walls eagerly drooled over his big dick, all the way inside. Refusing to let it go, like she was pulling him back in with every stroke.

His arms wrapped around her chest, squeezing hard instead of holding back. Her chin rested on his shoulder as he intertwined her legs with his waist, giving him even more access to his prize.

His dick pumped in and out of her pussy like a freight train, only that it had more force than a train. The ground was about to shatter beneath them, but they didn't care. All that mattered was how good they felt.

"Sssoooo...Haarrrddd..." She murmured, although her words were lost in the intense sounds from their lovemaking.

"Hnnnghh...Cassie..I'm going to..to.. cum."

"Wh-what? Nn..not yeefffhg.." She was interrupted a final thrust, followed by his balls emptying their contents inside her, deep inside her stomach as the fluids gushed inside. His hold on her tightened tenfold, as if she was being crushed by his iron grip on her. Something she didn't think was possible.

"Cnnnh...herr.." She moaned as he continued to spew deep into her privates. It felt like it was taking forever.

"Hf..hf.." He panted, gasping for air as she tightened around his sensitive manhood.

"We're not done yet." She said, a smile creeping across her face.

"Huh?" He said, before she pushed him off onto the ground, holding down his hands and straddling him.

She leaned in, passionately whispering into his ear with the most intense, sultry tone he had ever heard. His cheeks turned red as she continued.

"You're going to make me feel as good as I want to." She nipped on his ear and lifted herself high up, leaving just the tip inside her before slamming down onto his pelvis. The already strained bedframe began to crack, shattering into pieces as this lustful powerhouse violated him with a force rivalling the Man of Steel himself, grinding her hips into his own.

The frame crumbled into dust as she continued her unrelenting assault on his body.

"Fffhuuckkkk..S-slow down." Nobody had ever kept up with him to the end, let alone leave him feeling as helpless as he did against her. And honestly, he kind of liked it.

There hadn't ever been someone who could take everything he could give her and return it.

There was no response, only her silencing him with a kiss, biting down on his lip. Her teeth pierced his skin, eliciting a weak moan as the taste of blood filled her mouth. She licked his cheek, continuing to pound herself down harder than ever before. Her hands slid around his neck, bringing his head upwards as her warm, wet tongue ran down his throat, biting down on his shoulder. Her legs intertwined with his, locking them together.

"I'm...Coming...Are you going to coome?" She whispered, pressing her cheek against his face.

"W-wait, we don't- you-gh!"

"I can feel you swelling up." She said, entwining her legs around his and locking her arms around his back, pinning him down.

"Stop it! Its not safe!" He began to wriggle around, desperately trying to break the diamond hold she had around him.

His manhood throbbed harder with every motion. It didn't help that she was pounding down on him with the speed of Hermes himself.

"I can't... Hold back... Pull-!" It didn't matter. A stream of cum burst out of his

"Ngghhaaaa..You're..filling me up with soo much..miiillk!" Her hips rammed down on his pelvis, walls clenching down hard, as if she were squeezing every last drop of his cum out, wringing him dry.

"Sso..hott..."

"C-Cassie! ...What if you get.. pregnant!?"

"Pr-pregnant? What are you saying?! I didn't think about having your child at all! Did you want to impregnate me that badly?!"

"N-no..gh..If you tighten up like that again.."

"What are you talking about? Do you want to impregnate me like this?!"

"I-I'm telling you...yooou...CASSIE! That's right. That's exactly right." He exclaimed, breaking her hold on his arms and sitting up, pushing her to the ground and locking her in a deep hug.

"I'm a pervert. I've thought so much about impregnating you!" His dick plunged deep inside her, ramming her down into the ground.

"Hahhhhhgggggh...uhh...Why..are you being s-so deffiaant..!?"

He thrust even further inside.

"So...Deeepp."

"Do you feel that? Me knocking at your womb's entrance? Do you feel that!? Cassie!"

"F-ffucckkk...What are you-ggg..My woomb..wants it." Her nails dug deep into his flesh, saliva drooling out from her mouth before the pounding stopped.

"Hnghaa?"

"You remember what you did to me at the beach?"

"What are y-" He ran his fingers down her back, eliciting deprived moans.

"How can you.."

"I've been thinking about it, and I think you made me do about twice the work I had to."

"...It was just a joke."

"I think... You owe me something in return."

She frowned. "..."

"So, what about it?"

"N-" Her neck was overwhelmed by his tongue slithering all the way down, sucking gently on her skin.

"GGrrr..FINE! What do you want?!" She yelled, desperately craving the feeling of having his thick, long manhood stirring up her insides.

"Come to my room again tomorrow and we'll talk."

"..W-whatever...Just. Keep. Doing.."

"Doing what?" "FUCKING ME! OKAY? I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME. I WANT YOU TO WRECK MY PUSSY! JUST FUCKING DO IT!"

"If you insist." He bucked his hips upward, ramming it all the way inside until the tip was poking through her cervix

"Oh fuck...kkkk..." Her boots pressed into his back as she tightened her hold on his wide frame, her fingers barely able to touch each other. He wasn't giving her any time to rest. This was happening. Now.

"Does it feel good?"

"YFffshh..." He moved his mouth over to her ear, huskily whispering

"I'll take that as a yes. I know I'm feeling good, though. I want to violate you. Punish your teasing, shaking body. I want to fuck you into the ground until you're a shivering, wet mess. Just like you want."

Between the ridiculously hard, force filled thrusts, his arms caressing and squeezing every part of her body and the obscene words he was saying to her, she couldn't take anymore.

"Fghhhh...G..ah...h." Her walls clamped down hard on his meat, threatening to crush it like a compactor. Hot, sticky juices flowed like a bidet out of her twitching pussy. Her cervix nibbled at his manhood, demanding that it joined her in this act.

"Ghh...s-so.. tight.." He was at his own limit. This was as far as it was going to go. One final thrust, shooting out his seed deep inside her as she bit down hard on his neck.

"FFff...hhhh...gggg" She mumbled incoherently, eyes glazing over as she fell forward, still in his arms and causing him to fall back-first in turn.

She was out. Out cold.

Superboy could feel her heart pounding away against his chest.

"Cassie?"

"......" No response.

Now would have been a good time to bring her back to her room. Or the infirmary, for that matter. Red Tornado was manning it today, and he probably wouldn't have understood what had just transpired between them.

If only he wasn't absolutely exhausted.

Between the long and arduous cleaning task they had to do and the intense lovemaking session that they just did, Superboy's tank was completely empty.

His eyes awkwardly darted around the room to pass the time, until they finally fixated on Wonder Girl's sleeping figure.

Her back rose ever so slightly with every breath she took. Long, silky hair covered his arms. Her heartbeat had lowered considerably since he first noticed it, but it was still above resting rate. The conditioner she used on her saltwater-ridden hair. That was the strange, pleasant scent he had detected earlier.

It all felt so calming.

His arms slowly began to unwrap from around her, but then he would be just lying there awkwardly with her on top of him. So he decided against it.

"..." He blushed. Now that he thought about it, this scene made them seem like lovers.

"Just friends. ...With benefits." *yawn*

He wasn't going to get anywhere like this. What he needed was some sleep. Then he would settle everything in the morning.

One of his arms slowly moved toward the bed sheets, just slightly out of reach.

"Just... a little.... more...!" He groaned as he desperately tried to stretch as far as he could, moving as little as possible so that she wouldn't be startled awake.

Eventually, he managed to grab ahold of the covers, and pulled it over their bodies.

He slowly began to turn, until Wonder Girl's head was no longer on his chest and instead on a pillow.

His eyes fixated on her sleeping face once again. This time, he had full view of it.

Never until this moment did he realize how adorable she was.

He admired her momentarily before flicking the light switch on the bed post and closing his eyes, one arm still around her as he fell asleep.

The slit in one of Wonder Girl's eyes began to open slowly, just in case Superboy was still awake.

Safe.

Both eyes opened to a squint. It was dark. But enough light streamed through the bottom gap in the door for her to see after adjusting to it.

Conner lay naked beside her, one arm under his head and the other still on the back of her waist.

Her heart began to pound faster again. She had tried to remain calm while he was shifting about earlier after she passed out briefly. It didn't quite work though, but she was glad he didn't notice.

How else would she get to admire him while he slept?

This was what she had always wanted. To have Superboy beside her in her bed at night.

Her eyes trailed from his face down to his chest. It was too dark under the covers to see anything more, but she already knew what was there.

Her face turned a deep red hue as she recollected the events of just a few minutes ago.

At least it was a safe day for her. Could half Kryptonians and Amazons even have children?

It wouldn't be that bad... or bad at all..

Her excitement quickly faded back into fatigue. She was just as tired as he was.

"I'll... savor this moment... another _time.."_ She thought, closing her eyes.

Now, it was only a matter of making this encounter into one they had every night


End file.
